oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Romelia's Tragedy
The Romelia Kingdom, Adeales. A Paradise among the deadly waters of the . A kingdom the Government labelled as "exemplary", loyal, powerful and thriving. It's beauty even compared to that of the Holy Land itself. Everyone was accepted in the country, every race, every creature. Animals walked among the various races on the streets, everyone had food, and shelter. Heck, even the "slums" had better accomodations than the "common" people of other countries. There were just a few rules to live by in the country, the respect and loyalty of both the government and royal family, no criminal association, and no littering in the streets. The Kingdom itself was massive, composed of four islands, with a few others being part of it, though they remained distant. The "main" island was Adeales, where the largest city stood, and where the royal family made it's home. Such a peaceful place existed, thanks to it's powerful military and economy. It was because of this, that this kingdom managed to hold off the influence of the Underworld and the Yonko. In fact, their soldiers are even recruited and drafted by the Navy, given their spectacular skills as warriors. Among the soldiers, those belonging to the royal family were regarded as the strongest, and especially, this current generation, who has been said to possess the most powerful members in the nation's history. However, as most places, a darkness surrounded such country. Indeed, in the past, it had been plagued by gruesome and cruel events, and even to this day, some "mischievous" individuals attempt on breaking the "perfection" the country thrives on. So It Begins The day was rather sunny, with animals and people moving throughout the main island’s streets. This was in the setting of the island where the royal castle was of course! And within this island was a decent sized Kitsune jumping throughout the rooftops and moving through crowds of people. Some noticed her with awe and shock as mythical creatures were usually, well mythical. While others simply ignored it, Eris was on a mission to infiltrate the kingdom and cause a little chaos as that’s what she did best but this wasn’t one of her easy missions. It was gonna take some delicate planning and quick wit for her to impersonate various people and get into the castle so when she finally arrived close enough to the castle, she saw a group of royal guards patrolling the streets.. Of course, one was bound to go on his own path thinking he was some kind of lone wolf and quickly when he turned into a more secluded area, Eris pounced on him and used her sharp claws to slash at him! He was quick though, trying to stab her with the spear in his hand though it was useless as she was more agile, flipping over him and kicking the man into a wall. Luckily, this incapacitated him and left her to strip him of his armor to get a good look before she simply transformed her body from a kitsune-Like woman into an exact replica of the guard, including his armor. Once that task was done, all she had to do was regroup with the other guards and silently walk along with them in the squadron. Soon though they would move to the castle, where Eris would initiate the next phase in her little scheme. Category:Role-Plays